


Punishment

by DollyDork



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, hawksilver - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDork/pseuds/DollyDork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro's a brat and he needs punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Writting my own tumblr prompt: Clint spanking Pietro because he's a brat. 
> 
> I wish I could go further on this but english isn't my mother language and I'm still a bit uncomfortable with it, so please forgive my mistakes and enjoy my first Hawksilver fanfic ;]

-Ooooh kid, you fucked up big time now! -Said Tony in a half-mockingly tone. And he was right: nobody's seen Clint so pissed off before. If he had his bow with him, Pietro would probably have serious problems, but thank God the man just stormed away, leaving everyone gapping mouths in the room.  
-Aw c'mon! It was just a joke, Barton's such an old man! -Pietro tried to explain himself, but Steve and Wanda were already giving him the look.  
-You need to apologize, brother.  
-Yes, he does, but not now. Let Clint have his time or you'll be dead. -Even Natasha was a bit startled by her best friend's behavior.  
-Alright. But don't come again until he accepts your apologies, understood? -Steve demanded.  
-Yeah, whatever. 

\--X--

Later on, Pietro went to Hawkeye's quarters to apologize for his behavior as the others told him to do. The boy knocked twice before openning the door to face the archer. Clint was sitting on his chair, reading a book and as soon as his eyes met Pietro's, his face revolved into a frown.  
-Look, I'm sorry for making multiple jokes that you obviously didn't understand the meaning earlier. It wasn't my intention to make you angry-- well, that much angry.  
-Ok. -The man said with a shrug, turning to read again.  
-That's it? You accept my apologies? -Pietro looked beyond suprised. It was so easy! He could tell Cap and Wanda that he and Hawkeye were ok again and everyone would leave him alone!  
-No. -But maybe it was too early to feel relieved.  
-What?? but I just said I'm sorry!  
-I know. It doesn't mean you're truly sorry.  
-Alright! Barton, I am TRULY sorry. Will you accept my apologies now?  
Clint tilted his head, smilling. Putting aside his book, he sat straight, analyzing Pietro with his piercing eyes. He found quite cute how the new Avenger looked anxious, biting his lip.  
-You're already bouncing on your feet, aren't ya? Can't stand still--  
-What the-- I don't understand why this has something to do with you not accepting my most SINCERE apologies! -Pietro cut in.  
-And all this energy, wasted in stupidity. You are a child with no boundaries. You do not know how to behave and you hate having to obey when you think you're right. That's why I'm not accepting your apologies. They're not enough.  
-What is enough, oh mighty Barton? -Pietro joked to hide his shock.  
-You need punishment.  
With that, Pietro started laugh really hard. Punishment? What the fuck? Was Barton crazy? Well, apparently yes, because the other man just arched his eyebrow at him.  
-So mama hawk is going to punish me?  
-You want to apologize? get over here right now, Pietro. -Clint growled through his teeth, pissed off again. Won't the kid just shut up for a second?  
But Pietro is too cocky. He doesn't know how to behave. Yet. He comes, an amused smile playing in his pink lips.  
-I wonder what you could possibly do--  
-Shut your mouth. Pants down, now.  
-What are you, some kind of kinky freak?  
Clint stood and quickly grabbed the boy's silver hair, bringing his head down and staring him right in the eye. Pietro felt a shiver run down his entire body. He could see the built-up anger inside Clint's soul through his orbes and it was frightening.  
-Do you not know what shut your mouth means? I said pants down. Don't disobey again, or there will be consequences. -He sat down, waiting.  
Pietro kept his tongue inside his mouth now, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants down in a hushed way. This wasn't supposed to be hot, right? He wasn't supposed to feel aroused, yet he was.  
A soft rumble came from Clint's throat as he said:  
-Good boy. On your knees. Lay on my thights, facing down.  
Not once again the archer put his hands on Pietro to make him obey, his command voice did the job by itself. The boy settled down as he was told, feeling his face flush in shame. Pietro didn't have much time to think about sex before, but now there was he, half naked on the man's lap, hardening shaft between his legs pressed on Clint's thights.  
He suddenly felt a hot breath on his neck, then shuddered as Clint's stern voice started to speak slowly in his ear:  
-Pietro, you're a bratty kid and your harsh words from earlier deserve harsh punishment. Do you understand that?  
He nodded furiously.  
-I will start now and if you think you can't handle it, I want you to shout "arrow". Understood?- Another nod. -Good.  
Pietro wasn't ready when the first hit came. A loud slap across his buttocks, sharply painful. He groaned, feeling the burning sensation on his skin, when another slap came, even harder than the previous one.  
Clint keeps spanking him, always changing: one slap on the right cheek, one on the left, increasing and decreasing his force of impact periodically so it doesn't hurt more than necessary. He enjoys Pietro's whines of pain, his heavy breathing, his whimpers. The boy's skin, so smooth and pale, was now red and bruised, Clint's hand marks very visible.  
Best part of it all: he knew that Pietro was enjoying himself too, or else there wouldn't be a hard boner against his leg. Clint laughed softly, putting his unnocupied hand around Pietro's throat for support.  
-You can grind on me, I know you want it.  
And that's how the silver haired boy started to rub himself on Clint's thights eagerly, moaning out of breath. Yup, that was certainly a nice sight.  
-Alright, you're doing great, baby, I'm almost done. Ten more, okay?  
-O-okay...  
-I want you to count with me now, Pietro. You ready? -A smack. -Ten. Count with me.  
-Ten!-He groaned, grinding harder on the archer's leg.  
Smack. -Nine. Pietro?  
-Nine!  
And so they went on, counting the final slaps. Pietro felt his whole body burning. He was so close, it hurt so good, Clint's hands were so nice on him, he wanted more, he needed more... He came undone on Clint's pants shouting "one" after the last smack. Only then Pietro realised he was crying and sobbing, feeling totally worn out.  
-It's over, baby. Come here, you did an amazing job, you're forgiven now, okay? -Clint said, pulling the boy fully into his lap to cry on his chest. -You say and do things without thinking first and that's why you were punished. You know that, right?  
-Y-yes. -He sobbed against his chest, hidding his face.  
-You're going to be good for now on, won't you?  
A shy nod. Clint caresses his silver hair, kissing every inch of skin his mouth could reach to comfort the boy. Spanking was always hard, but needed. Now that it's done, it's time to aftercare.  
Pietro was two inches taller but Clint could easily lift him up and walk to the bed. Resting his body on the mattress, he reached for baby oil in his bathroom and started working on Pietro's bruises, still whispering soft words and petting his hair. A glass of water and tissues to clean the mess and it was done.  
He got Pietro back in his boxers and wrapped him in a blanket before getting him into his arms again.  
-I'm really sorry. -The boy whispered, curling up in Clint's embrace.  
-I know, it's all ok now. Rest.


End file.
